16 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Owocowe ludki - Próżny Król, odc. 49 (The Conceited King, ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Pogromcy potworów, odc. 18 (Backyardigans // Monster detectives, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Między mamami - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Max Planck i fizyka kwantowa (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Max Planck and Quantum Physics); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 6 Szkoła życia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Eko - reporter; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1402; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1790 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1922; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dotknij życia - Sześć oktaw; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Przystań - odc. 12/13 - Plecaczek - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4613 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4828); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4614 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4829); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1791 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1923; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Ranczo pod Skunksem, odc. 23 (Polecat Flats); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Okruchy życia - Kartka świąteczna (Christmas Card); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Stephane Bridgewater; wyk.:Alice Evans, John Newton, Edward Asner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Na własne oczy - Chemia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Imię róży (The Name of the Rose); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Włochy (1986); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Sean Connery, Christian Slater, Michael Lonsdale, F. Murray Abraham, Helmut Qualtinger, Elya Baskin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Mężczyzna w judaizmie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Opactwa i klasztory - Franciszkanie z Asyżu (Franciscanes Conventueles Assisi); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 17/48 Każdy Mikołaj... (Santa Apprentice ep. And Afterwards?); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 181 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Cogito - Sztuka Ekranowana - Motion Trio; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Cogito - Sztuka Ekranowana - Polski Teatr Tańca; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Cogito - Polska droga do samodzielności w sztuce - Stan rozdzielenia; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sztuka Ekranowana - Piotr Naliwajko; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Cogito - Opowieść o Indiach - Potęga idei (The story of India) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 165 Zgadnij, kto przyjdzie na kolację (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Guess who’s coming to dinner)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Święta wojna - (318) Śląskie cudo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Zagadkowa blondynka - (9); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 706; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 13/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 54; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wyznania - ... Stewardessy (Confessions of a flight attendant); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 356 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 58 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. One Day, One Room - HOU - 313 (9)) - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Dr House - odc. 59 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Needle in a Haystack - HOU - 312(8)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 16/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 716); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Dzieci w mundurach (Child Warriors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dr House - odc. 58 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. One Day, One Room - HOU - 313 (9)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Dr House - odc. 59 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Needle in a Haystack - HOU - 312(8)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (51) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (95, 186) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (118, 119) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (8) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1372) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastêpcza plus (275) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (52) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1010) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Boston Public (12) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (9) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (5, 98) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1011) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1373) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (321) - serial komediowy 20.30 Zawiść - komedia, USA 2004 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 Kobieta na topie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 00.35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (230) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1203) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk (1/16) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (231) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1204) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Samotny wilk McQuade - film sensacyjny, USA 1983 23.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedyneczka - Okna odc.261; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku - AKUSTYKA odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Zamek Królewski ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Magazyn przechodnia - Twarze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (59); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Od Chopina do rockmena; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1397; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1775; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 158; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - KASZLAK W MONTE CARLO ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Nasz reportaż - Najdłuższa szychta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Spróbujmy razem - Stowarzyszenie Otwarte Drzwi; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Saga rodów - ród Starzyńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Okna odc.261; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Dzika Polska - Zakochane łopaty; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1397; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Noddy i zaginione babeczki (Noddy and the missing muffins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1775; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 159; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 niepoKORni; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Zrób to - odc.22; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Zakochane łopaty; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Turnau/Grechuta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1397; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Noddy i zaginione babeczki (Noddy and the missing muffins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1775; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 159; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 niepoKORni; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Misja Gryf - Zabytki techniki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Podejrzane miasto 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Tak Nieruchomości 17.05 A nom się to podobo 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Propozycje do VIPO 18.35 Narty 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Narty 01.10 Propozycje do VIPO 01.25 Tak Nieruchomości 01.50 Silesia Informacje 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Podejrzane miasto 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Tak Nieruchomości